Sing Me a Lullaby
by ReadWithYourEyesClosed
Summary: "My body ached, I tried to move but then remembered my arms were strapped down. Tightly. I wished it didn't have to happen but I guess everything happens for a reason, right? Haha I wish I could believe that. It's kinda hard to believe that after what has happened to me." Read and find out what's going on R@R
1. Chapter 1

Hey I hope you guys like this, I tried hard on it and tried to put more detail and emotion into it, criticism welcome, enjoy, R R

* * *

My body ached, I tried to move but then remembered my arms were strapped down. Tightly. I wished it didn't have to happen but I guess everything happens for a reason, right? Haha I wish I could believe that. It's kinda hard to believe that after what has happened to me.

I've almost been killed how many times? How many people want to kill me? How many people would spit on my grave and laugh? Well you tell me because I lost count a long time ago. I took a deep breath of air. A warm,sour,metallic smell wafted through the air.

I laughed at myself. _Well duh there's a metallic smell in the air_ I laughed at myself. With what they've done to me Im not surprised lag all. At. All. My laugh rang through the lifeless room. Haha what kind of word is lifeless. Without well maybe I'd fit that category. Maybe? The voice rang out.

HA! Yeah I fit that category. Lifeless. Without life. Haha! I've really lost it haven't I? Nonononono I don't think so, I'm perfectly normal. Right? You believe me right? A sadistic laugh came out of my throat and echoed throughout the room. I'm. Perfectly. Normal.

The room was dark. Well I think it is, my eyes might just be shut. Well if my eyes are shut then they won't open. The room all of the sudden lite up. I closed my opened eyes and groaned.

" Well Phantom, its nice to see you've retained your form and are... Awake," her eyes ran over me. My eyes looked at her carefully. She was a middle aged woman with a smooth face, dark brown hair with minimal graying spots, she wore light blue pants and a matching shirt and a pure white lab coat and a gold name tag that read ' Dr. Shironta-Garza ' and she was carrying a clipboard.

Her light brown eyes ran over me. And she wrote away on her clipboard. I have no idea what she was writing but what ever she was writing was no benefit to me. That I knew. She came over to me and pulled out a syringe. It was empty. She stuck it in my arm and I smiled sadisticaly.

She gave me a disgusted look and pulled it out again. The syringe now had a green liquid in it with small red and white specs in it. She put it away and placed a card on a pannel next to the door and the door flashed blue for a minute and then opened to a brightly lite up white room.

She walked through and the door reshut behind her once again leaving me to my thoughts. Hmm where were we... Oh yeah, nothing seemed to work right anymore. Up was east and down was oranges. What? The voice agin present in my ear asked.

I wasn't talking to you! I growled. I pulled on my restraints again, they glowed a slight green. Ghost resistant. Ha! Like that can hold me! I started to struggle a lot more. It seemed like the straps were getting looser but it may have just been my imagination. The doors opened again and another woman walked through.

She came over to me and saw me struggle.

" Oh you shouldn't do that you know," she laughed. She stuck something in my arm and everything started to become fuzzy. " Bye bye," I heard her say as everything went black.

Well tell me how I did and if you think I should continue, R R!

~RWYEC


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the fastest I've ever updated, so you guys are super lucky, enjoy :)**

I awoke with a start. A mask was covering my face. A green gas was inside of the mask. It didn't have a smell really. Well didn't think it does. Hmmm I guess I'm losing my senses along with my mind. Haha! Really I don't think anybody cares anymore! Sam n' Tucker don't care! I hate them I hate them all!

None of them came to save me! Not Sam! Not Tucker! Not Jazz! Not Nobody! Nobody came to end my suffering! Nobody gives a shit about me! No one! I don't care anymore! I'd rather just drop dead! Hmph, nobody cares for A freak like YOU, the voice rang out again.

Your a freak. An Outcast! Loser. And everything inbetween, the voice keeps yelling at me. Stop it! Stop! No! That's not true! Your a lier! _oh it is true and I'm not a lier. Because I'm YOU. Your a lier, stop lying to yourself. Hahaha!_ Stop, I growl. Leave me alone!

During the fight between me and the voice,the woman walked back in. "Ahhhh your awake I see," she smiles deviously. She walked into the light so I could see her better. My eyes widen. It's its its my mom! With her red brown hair and purple eyes.

"No! No! Ahhhh!" I struggle and strain against my restraints. My wrists started to bleed, but I didn't care about the pain! I just wanted to go and die in a hole. It cant be true! It can't! I start to scream again. She ejects something into my arm, and i start to wither in pain.

"Ahhhhhh! Make it stop please! Please! Stop Ahhhh!" I start to get desperate. My body felt as if it were on fire. The pain was unbearable. I let a lone tear run down my cheek. She gave me a dirty look. She took no pity on me. Or my kind.

The pain started to fade away to a dull throb. It didn't help much though. She started to type away on a computer that was well placed in the corner. The screen lite up her face with an eerie white glow. She typed extremely fast and all of a sudden my restraints came off but a ghost shield went up.

" Well Phantom, how about you answer some questions for me?" She smiled deviously and held up a device that didn't look too friendly to me. She activated the weapon and it got electrified.

"No" All I felt was flat out pain.

There you go, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well time for another chapter! Thank you guys for the reviews favs and follows. Love you all!

Danny: Why do you people enjoy my pain!?

Me: It's hilarious that's why.

Danny: You guys suck!

Me: Aww you don't mean that, these people love you. They just enjoy you in pain too.

Danny: Meh.

Me: Well let's continue the story!

Danny: Come on.

* * *

" Ok i'll answer your questions! " I screech.

" Oh you know it," she replied. She put the weapon on the table and then walked to the edge on the ghost shield. " Ok first question. Where were you born?"

"Amity Park," Well I'm not going to lie.

" How old are you and when did you die?"

" I'm seventeen and died three years ago," still no lies.

" Why did you destroy the town? " That downright struck a nerve.

" I don't destroy the town! I protect it! The ghosts I fight destroy the town but flee or get captured before you see them destroy the buildings!" I screamed at her. It probably wasn't the best idea but who gives a shit anymore.

" Sure Phantom. Well you need to rest before we start... The fun." She stretched the word fun. " Bye bye," and with that she left the room.

The ghost shield was wide, I saw stray objects I could use but the one that caught my eyes was a sharp piece of metal. No I'm not going to kill my self. No but I have a better idea. I grabbed the metal and slashed four tally marks acrossed my wrist. The amount of days I've been in this hell hole.

I pocketed the metal and then laid across the floor and watched the sour metallic scented liquid pour from my wrist. I had never cut before but it felt do fucking good. It was a pleasent release.

I banged on the ghost shield. To humans easily passable. To ghosts like titanium. I started to sing a song I remember hearing on the radio. I don't remember the name and only remembered part of it but it was better than nothing.

_I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long_

_I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor_

_Call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_To bring me back to life_

That's all of the song I remember, I think it was the chorus. But who cares. I know I dont...

Me: Well people what do you think!? I know it was short and I'm sorry, I got sick and don't feel good. Sorry. Well hope you enjoyed, please review!

Danny: That wasn't so bad.

Me: Wait till next time *evil smile

Danny: Crap!

Me: Well until next time. Bye bye Mwahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back! Miss me? Well if you didn't then you suck, just kidding. Well here's the chapter.**

I sighed. I hate questions sooo much. " Phantom, what was your hair and eye color before you died?" I looked at her weird. " well I don't think your eyes were neon green and have white hair when you were alive."

Man I have to lie now. " My hair was brown and I had purple eyes," I really hate lieing but its for the better.

" Hmmm interesting," What is she going to do now. Well I don't really want to know. Well not right now anyway. " where were you born?"

"Amity Park," The Truth. I really have to get out of here before she finds out major clues of what I am. Wait. If I change into my human form then I could get out of the shield. But what do I do about the rest of the building.

Well it's worth a shot I guess. Well until they figure it out. And as soon as they figure it out, that I'm Danny Fenton. They'll kill me. Vivisection or dissection. Neither are very good but its better than this hell hole. I'll be dead instead of trying to cope with this... Place. It's hard to even call it his a place anymore. This is hell. It really is without a doubt.

If you think otherwise your either mental, love to dissect things or well love to hurt and destroy ghosts and things of spectral hurts. It's too real.

" Ok well Phantom, were done with questions for now," Thank god! I mentally slapped myself. No, don't thank him. Hes the one to put me here. I guess he thinks ghosts must go to hell or he just really really hates me.

Probably both. Haha I keep forgetting that I need to laugh at myself more than I do. Especially now that I'm in prison. I hate my life. I hate my mom. I hate EVERYTHING! I growled. Out loud actually. Mo- Maddie gave me a weird look but then got back to what she was doing.

She was writing on a clipboard. I saw many equations and math problems. I then saw that there was a vile of ectoplasm/blood on a machine next to her. Crap! She probably saw something in my ectoplasm.

The world seriously is messed up and hates me! But again I guess everything happens for a reason. It can't all go my way. A lot of it can. But a lot of it won't.

I know that it hates me and that it never wants to go my. It wants to go the way Dash and Maddie wants it. Never to be caught in the act and get in trouble and to cause me pain. They might want to hurt my different ego and love my other one. Dash hates Fenton but loves Phantom. Maddie hates Phantom but loves Fenton. Haha but guess what? There one and the same.

Their both monsters. No not monster a Monster. A unique title I give to them both. Haha many others are the same but those to are the main ones. Following them are the Jocks and Dad. I'll call him Dad. He's not the one doing this to me. She is. Not him. I guess I'll think about this more later...

What did you guys think? Well please review! Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope all of you guy's like the story :D well an answer to a Guests question I update whenever I feel I should or when I get sudden inspiration for the story. Well on with the story ( Listen to the song Monster by Meg & Dia) **

* * *

Well here we are again. Listening to my thoughts. My dreams. And my experiences. I've always wondered why people like autobiographies, but I guess mines... Unique I guess you could say. The (you) intruders in my head won't stop. I feel their presence but I can't talk to them or physically feel them.

But that won't stop them from feeling the pain I feel. Or knowing everything that I know. But that's not what bugs me. Oh no it's not. What bugs me is I can't make them leave. They. Are. Intruders. I want them to leave me alone. But yet they keep coming back to listen to my story.

Well I'll give them a story all right. Before I was trapped in this hell hole. I kept a journal. Yeah crazy right. I'd be the last person anyone would think to have a journal. Well maybe not last. But anyway, I kept a journal of all of my findings in my room. I have a extremely the tailed map of the ghost zone and other information about every ghost I've come in contact with.

If the journal got in the hands of a ghost hunter of the GIW then the whole ghost zone could be wiped out in a matter of hours. ( the journal also had weaknesses of each of the ghosts too). I hope Clockwork knows what he has gotten me into.

Haha it also had personal things in it to. Like every time I get bullied, by who, and all that kind of stuff. But it also had things in it like my favorite kind of music, hometown, friends, favorite movie and video games. But I never included my own name or any information about Vlad or Dani. Just in case anyone found the journal.

Or just in case a moment like this happens. If they make me cough up anything such as a journal that nothing would include me.. Or them. I guess I'm ranting and telling you useless information instead of getting to the actual story (this is Danny remember) but you may want to reread what has been given to you. All of this information will be used again.

I can't wait till I can get out of here. Claustrophobia started setting in. I hated being strapped down or in a containment unit like this. But hopefully this won't last much longer...

Sorry it's a little late. And short but hey it's a chapter riiiight? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie walked into the room. She turned on her computer. Her face was lit in an eerie way. But if you look at her like I've started to, the it really wouldn't look s eerie. What I'm going through now could be turned into a movie. A horror movie. One that no one would ever think it actually happened. Once you told them that actually happened to a kid around 14, well it wouldn't be pretty.

I just want to go back to how things use to be. Mom and Dad making crazy inventions all the time. Jazz nagging at me, and failing school. I would sell the other half of my soul for that to happen. But nobody wants half a soul. She walked over to the edge of the ghost shield and peered in looking at me. The ghost shield giving her an eerie green glow.

"Phantom, I'd like you to show me your powers." She said in a monotone voice. No emotion.

"No way," I answered back with a sour tone.

"I knew you would say that," she pulled a remote looking thing out of her coat pocket and a cube that glowed slightly green. She threw the cube through the shield a couple feet from me. She pressed a button on the remote and the box ghost came out.

" I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AND MY BO-" I shot a simple ecto blast at him and the cube sucked him back in. Maddie took a clipboard off her desk along with a pen and started writing. The next ghost that came through was Spectra.

She was in her black spectral form. I shot an ecto blast at her but the cube wouldn't have that, and blocked it for her. " What the hell!" I screeched.

"Phantom you can't use the same power twice or that happens," she smiled evilly. Damn that sucks for me now doesn't it. I shot a blast of ecto ice at her. She screeched and the box sucked her up. That went on for about 30 minutes before I was down to one power. I was sweating and breathing hard.

Then the box ghost came out. " I don't have any more powers" I lied.

" Yes you do, you have one more," she replied. Double damn. I used my ghostly wail at the box ghost. Before the box ghost left this plain of existence the cube sucked him in.

" Impressive Phantom" I was struggling to keep my ghostly form. And at that I left consciousness...

Sorry for this being so short. And overdue, but its a chapter, thank you guys for the reviews and views. You guys are awesome! Listen to the song New Divide by Linkin Park


	7. Authors Note

**Ok people, I'm sorry this is not a chapter update, and I'm sorry but this story has to be put on hold, one of my really good, sweet friends, tried to commit suicide, happily she failed but its pretty emotional, and recently a boy near my town committed suicide and succeeded :,( Im not doing this so you guys feel sorry for me, I'm doing it so you know why I'm not updating, sorry sorry**

**RWYEC~**


End file.
